warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Devstream 75
Devstream #75 aired on May 27th, 2016, @2pm ET Can you believe it’s been 75 Devstreams? Rebecca and the crew took it upon themselves to celebrate this milestone livestream, but they made sure to throw in some updates between the mountain of giveaways! Didn't get join the party while it was live and want to see what it is we’re talking about? You can watch it here and see it all unfold. For those who just want the dirty details, we laid them all out below. TennoCon 2016 TennoCon is just over one month away! On May 19th, we released a bunch of exciting new updates about the event, but if you missed them you can catch up on them here! Dev75-obclogo.png We are pleased to announce that we will be donating 100% of ticket sale proceeds for TennoCon 2016 to the charitable organization, Outward Bound Canada supporting at-risk youth, women of courage, and veterans! More information about this amazing cause is available at their website. Dev75-powerplat.png One lucky attendee will be walking away with a lifetime supply of platinum! At the event, there will be a 100,000 Platinum giveaway! Dev75-swag.png Along with platinum, event attendees will be receiving exclusive Warframe cosmetics just for walking in the door! A collector’s ticket will earn you the TennoCon Syandana and Sigil, while full day ticket holders will be walking home with the sigil! Keith Power, the composer who created the soundtrack for the Second Dream & much more, will be joining the Developer team during panels at TennoCon! And get your Codex ready, Threshcone Prime will be making an appearance that day as well! We talked briefly during the stream about the Update 18.13 Release. We’ve outlined the basic changes that you can expect in-game down below, but a more detailed account is available in #1, #2, and #3 on the Warframe Forums. *The promised Mag and Volt rework which we have discussed in past Devstreams *Mesa's Peacemaker *Trinity's Blessing is now limited to a 50m range instead of map-wide and its Damage Resistance formula has been revamped. *Mirage's Prism is now affected by an enemy’s Line of Sight, and Sleight of Hand’s detonation has had its range and damage increased. *Valkyr's Hysteria will now cost more Energy the longer you stay in it. *Excalibur’s Exalted Blade will now dole out diminished damage in relation to how far the blades have traveled, and the number of enemies they have punctured. *A new Affinity icon was added to mission UI showing how many teammates are within the 50m Affinity share range. This mechanic has been extended to Trinity’s Blessing ability as well. *Post-Stream note: we are working on further changes for . Stay tuned for Dev Workshop #4! New Primary Weapon Dev75-speargun.png We decided to shake things up a bit for the Primary Weapons. Currently, the team is working on a Spear-Gun, which players can both shoot using the Primary Weapon fire, or throw, using their alt-fire. This new gear introduces a brand new grip-type for primary weapons, opening up new possibilities for out-of-the-box primaries, but it also means we have to alter every existing idle animation for this stance to work in-game! That being said, stay tuned! War Within Tileset Dev75-tileset1.png Dev75-tileset2.png Rebecca took a look at the new asteroid-based tileset that we’ve created for the next cinematic installment in the Warframe universe: the War Within! If you missed the trailer reveal at PAX East, this new quest will be delving into the lore behind the Grineer's Twin Queens, while introducing new enemies and mechanics into the game! New Stances Geoff revealed animations for two upcoming Stances – one for the Tonfa: Dev75-tonfa.gif One for dual daggers: Dev75-ddagger.gif The dual dagger stance is being finessed for the Sai which were revealed in a previous stream! Other Upcoming Content *The upcoming fairy-themed Warframe's name has been decided: Titania! *New Syndicate Mods are coming soon. *Focus changes are on our radar. *An Orokin hacking puzzle is in the works. *We are looking to repurpose existing Raid content to make the game mode accessible for lower-level players, while also preparing them for this end-game content as they continue to progress. *Dual dagger stances are coming down the pipes soon! *Limbo is the next Warframe on our revisit list. *Our next major update will have changes to the Archwing flight model.Devstream 75 Overview References ---- Category:Livestreams